Ultimate Hunter Games
The 'Ultimate Hunter Games '''is an event proposed by the chairman, Bhosxz Rom. He chooses a group of Hunters and they fight in minigames and battles. The winning group will win 10 Billion Jenny. Scoring In Battle, the winner gets 10 points while the loser gets none. If a draw is declared, both competitors earn 5 points. Teams Final Scores Day 1 Dark Room The players go to gigantic dark room made from ''Nen. Player need to use any means of combat to win and hit other players to earn a point. *Zild hits JP *Lance unleashes eye spy *JP uses his LARGE EN! *Lance hits Vlad *Malou hits Lance *Grace hits Zild *Zild hits JP *JP hits Hanna *Lance hits Vlad *Vlad hits Zild *Zild hits JP *Zild hits JP *Lance hits Hanna *Malou hits Grace *Zild hits JP *Leorio hits everyone with one fist. Battles *Mike vs Vlad. Mike wins. *Nyca vs Anne. Nyca wins. *Gabriel vs Hisoka. Hisoka wins. *Krishna Vs Dennis. Dennis wins. Day 2 Breezy Nen Archery Competitors stand on a platform and try to hit a target and receive points depending on the position of their arrow, but there's an abnormal breeze that might make the competitors miss. Anne was originally the player of Purple Team but due to injuries from Day 1, KC takes her place. Battle *Phil vs Alex. Phil wins. *Malou vs Killua. Killua wins. *Andre vs Ivan. Ivan wins. *Angelica vs Zild. Angelica WINS!!! Day 3 Hydro Dome One Last Standing. Hunters go to a dome of water and try to hit the others out. Battles *Hanna Vs Ariane. Hanna wins. *Kerv Vs Grace. Kerv wins. *JP Vs Bea. JP wins *Vida Vs Leorio. Vida wins. Day 4 Race In the Maze (RIM) Hunters test both their speed and insticts. Tag Battles *Nathan and Gab Vs Anne and Grace. Purple Team Wins. *Angelica and Lance Vs Jorell and Vida. Orange Team Wins. *Kat and Ariane Vs Vlad and Red. Battle ends in a DRAW *Carl and Phil Vs Kurapika and Killua. Blue Team Wins. Day 5 The Grand Hunt In this final event, all players must defeat other Hunters. They each earn 1 point for each member and 5 points for the leader. *Jorell defeats Nathan. Black +5 *Ariane and Kat defeat Gab and Andre. Green +2 *Bea defeats Hanna. Orange +1 *Yellow Team ends with 15 points and stays at 8th place. *Mike defeats Alex. Orange +1 *Kurapika defeat Zild and Vida. White +2 *White Team ties with Blue Team for First Place *Angelica defeats Anne and Grace. Orange +2 *Angelica defeats Jorell. Orange +5 *Orange Team ties with White and Blue Teams for First Place *KC defeats Dennis. Purple +1 *Black Team ends with 37 points. *Killua defeats Red and Vlad. White +2 *White Team takes First Place. Blue and Orange stay at 2nd place. *Kerv defeats Mike. Red +1 *Krishna defeats Lance. Blue +1 *Blue Team stays at 2nd *Orange go to 3rd *Ivan defeats Nyca and Malou. Red +2 *Phil defeats Kat. Blue +1 *Blue Team ties with White for first place. *Ariane defeats Bea. Green +1 *Carl defeats Kerv. Blue +5 *Blue Team goes back to first place. White goes back to 2nd *Hisoka defeats Ivan. White +1 *Red Team ends with 40 points. *Angelica defeats Ariane. Orange +5 *Hisoka defeats Angelica. White +5 *Kurapika defeats KC. White +5 *Purple Team ends with 33 points at 7th place. Black at 6th. Green at 5th. Red at 4th. *Orange Team ends with 57 points at 3rd place. *Blue goes to 2nd, White goes to 1st *Krishna defeats Leorio. Blue +1 *Carl defeats Kurapika. Blue +1 *Phil defeats Killua. Blue +1 *Hisoka concedes to JP. Blue +5. *White Team ends with 65 points at 2nd place. *Blue Team ends with 67 points at 1st place. Category:Ultimate Hunter Games